Framed by Innocence
by TDCSI
Summary: When you fight to save the life of a loved one, all of your training goes out the window in a desperate attempt to be sucsessful. GSR. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: After selling all of my puppies, I still don't have enough money to even buy 1/1,000,000th of CSI, so don't sue me, I'm worth nothing. NOTHING.

Huge ass thanks to thegreatbluespoon and her father, he thought of the fabulous title for this story. And many thanks to Just Thinking; I'm glad you are putting your education to work here. And thanks to my new friend, Amanda Hawthorn.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

It had been a day with more than enough excitement for one person to handle. While her fiancé was attending to business, she decided to check out exactly what the town had to offer.

Her first stop was the local Starbucks. A Cinnamon Dolce Latte with Sugar Free Syrup provided the warmth and energy she needed to explore the area. It started out as window shopping, but soon escalated to purchases, everything from casual to the bedroom. A few new sleeveless shirts, several different pairs of jeans, a new silk tie for her lover, and Victoria's Secret was her last pit stop of the day. Nothing says 'I love you' like a lace teddy.

It was late in the afternoon when she decided to call it quits and made the short walk back to the hotel, bags in hand. The elevator dinged to the proper floor. With a few quick strides, room 2134 was soon in front of her. As she struggled to get the key card into the reader, one of her bags fell to the floor.

A handsome stranger suddenly appeared. "Here, let me assist you with that." He had sandy blonde colored hair with the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. A black tank top and blue jeans highlighted the muscular body that lay behind the material.

She smiled, "Thanks." The next time she entered the card, the light glowed green as the lock disengaged.

He opened the door for her and allowed her to enter. Remaining at the threshold, he handed her back the bag she had dropped. "Here you are."

"Thanks again." She took the bag and began shutting the door. He made eye contact with her, and in that look, something bugged her about this man. Just as the door was nearly shut, he forced it back opened and entered the room. He slammed the door and pushed her towards the bed. One quick blow to the side of the face and she fell back onto the bed. Instinct kept her moving, arms, legs, anything to fend off her attacker. The first blow was enough to disorient her to where the hope of seeing anything was useless. The more she fought the harder he hit her; the face, torso it didn't matter, he wanted her to lay still.

She continued to struggle but eventually he had managed to tie her hands to the corner post of the bed. Her body bucked and fought, every muscle working in an effort to free herself. After several brutal blows to her rib cage the fight in her died and it was all she could do to take in breaths of air. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she felt his hands slide down the length of her body. Images flashed through her mind, she knew what his intentions were. Just as she was about to fight, he ripped her shirt open.

She flailed about once again in sheer determination to live. His blows landed upon her body harder than before. The hits were random, anything to get her to become submissive. After several more agonizing seconds of hammering his fists into her, she lost consciousness.

He sighed. "Finally."

Her mouth and nose was red with blood, and yet he still leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

With a quick tug her shit was completely removed, she was dawning a black lacy bra. With a sigh, he leaned over, kissing and sucking her breast through the lacy material. His arousal grew even more, he needed to take her. He fumbled with the button on her jeans, but once undone; he made short work of them.

She released a strained moan as he ripped her panties off of her. He looked back to her face and saw that she was beginning to regain consciousness. That was his indication that he needed to hurry. He slipped the condom out of his pocket and once he had his jeans open, rolled it onto his erection. He pushed her legs aside so she was open to him, and he leaned over the bed forcing himself into her.

There was just enough awareness to the pain that was now being caused. She knew he was forcing himself into her, but her arms and legs felt like concrete. The fight in her was dying. In a few minutes, it was over, she felt him ejaculate and when he withdrew, the burning that was left behind was as uncomfortable as the rest of her wounds felt.

Just when she thought he would leave, she released a sigh of relief. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do, because he returned to the bed and the piercing sound of a switch blade being extracted was crystal clear. Her body twisted and struggled as he stuck her several times with the knife. She would do anything to stay alive, but it was only a matter of time before the darkness overtook her once again.

When her body fell limp underneath him, he stood up wearily to look over his handy work. She was bleeding from the face, and every other cut sustained from his fists and pocket knife coming in contact with her. He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. Using his shirt, he opened the door leaving her lying on the bed.

* * *

I know this was short, but it will pick up very fast, believe me.

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my beta Just Thinking, she get lots more credit as this story rocks on; thegreatbluespoon, I fixed it, I really, really fixed it. All thanks to you. And to Amanda Hawthorn, she's great moral support. Kudos to those that have reviewed, here is the next chapter to ease your mind.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

The seminar ended early that afternoon, and there was only one place Grissom wanted to go. It had been a month since Sara's abduction, and she had recovered remarkably fast. With their relationship out in the open, he was no longer afraid of letting the world see how much he loved her.

Ecklie was far from happy, so when he saw the first opportunity to temporarily rid the lab of Grissom, he took full advantage of it. An entomological seminar in Wisconsin, who the hell did Conrad know in the state full of cheese heads anyway? At first, Grissom was peeved over the whole idea. Sara was quick to mention that she could join him, because she was still on medical leave after being found trapped in the desert. He couldn't argue with her, and they made arrangements for Catherine to take care of Bruno while they were away.

Only four days into his seminar, and Sara wanted to do some site seeing on her own. Grissom wasn't too thrilled with the idea, after her near death experience, he didn't like the idea of her out by herself.

"_Gil, no one here knows who the hell I am, so why would anyone be plotting to kidnap me?"_

"_Sara, I'm not saying I don't want you to have a good time…"_

"_But that's exactly what you're doing." _

_Grissom looked around and noticed they were drawing way more attention to themselves than he wanted. The elevator door dinged before opening, and thankfully it was empty. With more force than he intended, Grissom took Sara by the arm and pulled her roughly into the lift with him. _

"_Hey, dammit, Gil!" Sara screeched out just before the doors closed. _

"_Sara, just please listen to me." He dropped his voice and his hands softened on her. _

Grissom gave his head a quick shake as he thought of how childish he was yesterday. Of course Sara would be alright, but he was still going to be paranoid no matter what, and she seemed to understand, allowing them to reach a compromise

On his way back, he made a pit stop at a small floral shop near the hotel before heading to see his fiancé. While he treasured the memory, his one regret was that he had clumsily put the ring on her finger as she lay in the hospital bed. He would never get over the fact that he didn't ask her before nearly losing her.

"Thank you." He took the neatly wrapped orchids, and headed back to the hotel with a new outlook on life.

As he entered the hotel lobby, Grissom looked around without moving his head, and noticed that people were watching him. He stood confident at the elevator doors, hoping the lift would get to him faster. The relief of the ding came, and when the doors opened, he collided with a man exiting.

"Excuse me." Grissom said moving onto the elevator.

The other man never said a word and was on his way. Grissom shook it off and watched the numbers light up one by one, and as they neared his floor, his smile grew. With another ding, the doors opened and Grissom walked to his room.

He was skillful at getting the card reader to open his door. "Sara?" Grissom called to see if she was back yet, before he had left, she had a day planned for sightseeing. He moved further into the room. "SARA!"

Grissom rushed to her side. She was lying on her back covered in blood. He frantically checked for a pulse. "Please…" he begged, and sure enough found a slow steady beat. "Thank God. Hold on Honey." He fumbled with his cell phone as he called for an ambulance. While he was trying to describe the situation to the dispatcher, he quickly removed his pocket knife and cut her free from the bed post. Once she was free he pulled her to him so he could evaluate her injuries. It was painfully obvious that she had been raped by the way her pants were pulled off, her panties were ripped, and how her shirt was opened, even though she still had on her bra. Anger and fear filled his senses. Sara had several angry bruises forming on her torso and face, but when he pulled back her shirt to further evaluate the extent of her injuries, he caught the familiar sight of a knife wound.

Grissom continued to check her pulse and kept pressure on the two wounds using his shirt sleeve on one, while he pushed on the other with a fist full of bedding. "Hold on Sara, help's on the way, just stay with me." He kept repeating encouraging words to her as the door opened to the room and two paramedics rushed in assisted by the desk clerk.

Reluctantly he let her go as they began to hook up an IV, and prep her for transport. He helplessly watched until he felt eyes burning into his back. Grissom glanced over his shoulder to see the hotel desk clerk staring at him. Grissom shook it off and followed the stretcher that carried Sara.

He rode with her in the back of the ambulance to the nearby hospital holding her hand and silently comforting her. "Where are we going?"

The paramedic continued working as he answered. "University Hospital."

Grissom shook his head. "Is it a good hospital?"

"One of the best in the state," he braced himself as the ambulance hit a bump in the road.

The ride didn't last too much longer and the ambulance came to a halt. Grissom leapt from the back doors, anxiously awaiting them to unload Sara. He followed closely as they rushed her through the doors. In no time, several other people had joined them. He was so focused on Sara's face, Grissom never heard the paramedics accurately relay the details of her condition to the attending staff. Only when they turned a corner entering a trauma room did he meet his end.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one's allowed in there." A heavy set nurse with hair the color of a fire truck stopped him short.

His eyes looked over her trying to get a glimpse of Sara.

"We'll take good care of her." She looked over his clothes. "Do you want something to change into?"

For the first time, Grissom looked down at himself and shook his head.

She sighed. "You can wait over there." She pointed a red painted fingernail in the direction of a waiting room.

Grissom had no intention of leaving Sara, but when the doors closed and blocked his view, he was left with no choice. Thankfully the room was empty. He sat down on the most uncomfortable looking couch he had ever seen. Even the old brown leather loveseat he used to have had more cushioning that this contraption, but it was a place to rest and wait.

Now, he was back to cursing Ecklie. If it hadn't been for him, Sara wouldn't have demanded she come, and this wouldn't have happened. Grissom let his head fall to his hands. A slight cracking caused him to pull his head back up, and he noticed dried blood covering his hands. He looked around and only found a drinking fountain. Deciding that was good enough, Grissom began washing his hands as the images of Sara in the hotel room flashed before his eyes.

Once he had most of the blood off, Grissom returned to the couch and did all that he could do: Wait.

After nearly half an hour, Grissom went in search of anyone. He soon ran across the redhead from before. "Excuse me; can you give me an update on my fiancé?"

She looked at him and tried to smile some encouragement. "I'll let the attending know that you are asking, and he should be with you in a moment." With that she went behind the restricted doors.

Frustration was beginning to boil over in him, and as Grissom returned to the waiting room, the door hit him. "Son of a bitch!" He turned and let his right fist land firmly on the surface. With a quick shake of his hand, Grissom returned to the couch once again. His head fell into his hands once again as desperate tears began to leak from his eyes. He desperately needed to know where Sara was, and what her condition was. Just as he was about to go and demand some information, the door opened and the attending entered.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Stevens." A man that Grissom swore wasn't any taller than five feet entered and sat down on the coffee table in front of him, arm extended.

Grissom shook the extended hand and introduced himself. "Gil Grissom. How's Sara?"

"Mr. Grissom, Sara sustained several injuries as I'm sure you already know. Since this is crime related, she was photographed and a Sexual Assault Examination was performed."

"I know. We're both CSI's from Las Vegas."

The doctor inclined his head, giving his understanding. "Then I'm sure you know all of the procedures that must be done." Grissom nodded. "Sara's currently in surgery having her stab wounds repaired. They are not life threatening; however, she's sustained a massive amount of head trauma. So far, she hasn't regained consciousness, and when she's out of surgery, I'm scheduling a CAT scan to see if there is any trauma to the brain." He paused and tried to get a read on the man sitting before him. "As of right now, she's stable. I'll keep you updated."

Grissom watched the man stand and leave only to have his eyes fall on a City of Madison police officer and from what he could tell was a CSI.

"Dr. Grissom?" He looked up. "I'm CSI Victor Hill, and this is Officer Thompson. I'm here to collect your clothes and ask you a few questions."

Grissom could only sigh as he stood and watched the young CSI retrieve several bags from his case. "I'm going to need something else to put on." He stated the obvious.

Victor looked up. "Oh, right. Umm…Officer, could you go ask a nurse about getting Dr. Grissom here something to change into?" The officer nodded and left. "Sorry about that."

"How long have you been a CSI?"

"Me?"

Grissom looked around the room as if there might be another person standing around and waited for his answer.

"Sorry. I've been working at the Madison lab for a few months now." Victor continued to mark on the bags as Grissom's eyes grew to the size of half dollars.

He gave his head a shake and began to unbutton his shirt.

Just as Grissom removed his shirt, the officer rejoined them with a set of teal scrubs. Victor reached out to take the shirt. Grissom pulled it back out of reach. "Put on some gloves."

Victor looked at his bare hand. "Right, right."

If his eyes rolled any further back into his skull, Grissom was convinced they would never roll back. Once Victor had his gloves on, Grissom handed him the shirt.

"Thanks, now I need your pants and shoes."

Grissom eyed him. "I know." He sluffed off his shoes first, and then with an embarrassing sigh, Grissom unzipped his slacks and slid them down. He carefully stepped out of the legs and placed them in another bag.

The officer stepped out of the room to guard the only door to the waiting room. "Um…" Victor picked up his camera. "I need to take pictures of you."

Without a word this time Grissom stood as the young CSI took pictures of his hands, arms, face, chest, and back. The minute he mentioned he was done, Grissom was dressed in the flimsy substitute clothes.

"Alright, now I need to…"

"Scrape my fingernails, swab the blood on me, and take a DNA sample." Grissom interrupted with a very unsociable voice.

Victor looked at Grissom in disbelief. "How do you…"

"How do I know?" Victor nodded. "I'm not only an entomologist; I'm a CSI 3 and the nightshift supervisor for the number two lab in the country."

Victor nearly fell backwards. "You mean…you're…you're him? 'The' Dr. Grissom…from Vegas? Grissom nodded. "Man, I've read several of your journal publications, and I was supposed to attend the seminar, but life got in the way." Grissom's eyebrows went up at the sudden change in the man before him. "Oh, man. Wait until the guys hear this; Dr. Grissom raped his girlfriend." Victor snickered.

Without any warning, Grissom swung and his fist connected with Victors face. Victor fell back tripping over a chair and fell to the ground. Officer Thompson was restraining Grissom by the time the CSI was attempting to get up. The steam rising off of Grissom was highly visible, even Ray Charles could have seen it.

"You son of a bitch! And don't think I'm going to answer one fucking question from you or any other incompetent bastard around here until I get my lawyer here, and a competent CSI!" Grissom struggled against the steel that was being placed on his wrists.

"Dr. Grissom, you have the right to remain silent…" Officer Thompson started. "…anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?"

Grissom bit his lip, forcing what words he wanted to say at that moment down his throat. It was all beginning to go downhill, and fast.

* * *

Oh shit! Grissom's going to the slammer. I hope he doesn't drop the soap.

So, review or I'm not posting the sequel for T&T, chapter 1 is done and 2 is in the works. Reviews for this inspire T&T II ideas.

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to all of the reviews, and to the bestest betas in the world; Just Thinking, thegreatbluespoon, and Amanda Hawthorn.

And for those that were wondering, T&T II is currently in production with the expected posting date to be in a few weeks.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

Once he was taken into custody, Grissom didn't speak a word. Officer Thompson escorted him to the city's central police department. He had never been on the other side of the law before, yet he knew how it all worked. Still he hated the thought of not being there for Sara as she lays unconscious in a hospital bed on the other side of town.

"This way."

He wasn't asked, he was told. Another officer took him by the elbow and practically drug him down another hall. Grissom was pulled to a stop at a table where some familiar items were laid out: An ink pad and a ten card. Surely they knew his prints were already in the national system, but they were bound and determined to send him through the ringer. As soon as he was printed, the booking officer took Grissom to get photographed. Two profile pictures were taken, and a frontal shot, complete with the booking card. The embarrassment level couldn't have gotten any higher.

Instead of taking Grissom right to a cell, he was placed in an interrogation room, under the watchful eye of a guard. Grissom sat upright and folded his hands on the table. His gaze remained fixed on his hands as his thoughts wandered to Sara. He appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was filling with anger.

Suddenly the door opened and yet another officer entered, he motioned for Grissom to follow him. When Grissom didn't immediately stand, the man guarding him grabbed him and forced him to his feet. He was taken to a phone.

'Finally', he thought. He still had one guard standing behind him. "You've got five minutes."

Grissom picked up the receiver and dialed the number from heart. "Come on, come on, pick up." He demanded into the ringing phone.

"Willows." The voice on the other end was like music to his ears.

"Catherine, thank God."

"Gil?"

"Listen," He continued without letting her answer. "Sara's been attacked, she's in the hospital."

"Oh, my God!" Catherine let out in disbelief. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, Cath, they think I did it." Grissom's voice was becoming desperate.

"What!?"

"I know I'm sitting in the Madison police station."

"You've been arrested?"

"Yes, Cath listen to me. I need you to come out here. I have a feeling they are going to try to railroad me on this"

"Can't Sara just tell them it wasn't you?"

"Last I heard she was in surgery and had severe head trauma." Grissom released a breath. "Catherine, call my attorney, his number's in my rolodex, and please get out here."

She didn't hesitate. "I'll be on the next plane."

"Thank you."

"Gil…" Her voice softened to help ease his stress.

"Yeah."

"You hang in there alright, we'll get this all sorted out."

He nodded to the phone. "I know we will."

"See you after a while."

She hung up and the minute Grissom hung up his phone, the guard was escorting him back to the interrogation room.

Catherine glanced at her bedside clock. It was only four in Vegas, and with some thinking, she knew Grissom was two hours ahead of her. Still soaking in the shock of it all, she showered, packed some clothes, and headed straight for the lab. Heads turned as she walked in, swing shift was just getting started, and everyone was probably thinking what she was doing there at that time. She ignored them and continued on her mission, Grissom's office. Catherine flicked on the light before sitting down behind his desk and looked up the phone number.

How she remembered his name was a miracle. Grissom had introduced her to his attorney after her divorce was final. Thomas Simms was a good looking man, and Catherine thought for a man to be that fine, he's either married, or gay. Turns out he wasn't married, and definitely wasn't gay. She found the number with ease and proceeded to dial him up.

After the 'how are you's, Catherine explained the situation in Wisconsin to the attorney. He gave her specific instructions and informed her that he would be joining her on her trip. Once that was done, she called Warrick and explained to him that she needed to leave, like her, he was in denial. Catherine checked her watch and headed to meet Thomas at McCarran.

He booked them a flight and together they were on their way to Madison.

Grissom remained in the interrogation room for an hour before a detective entered. "I'm Detective Harmon. I would like to ask you a few questions." He sat down

Grissom let his eyes go over the man in front of him before he narrowed them. "I'm not saying a damn thing until my attorney gets here."

"Dr. Grissom, please, just let me ask one thing."

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'm going to give you an answer."

"Fair enough." Detective Harmon set a file on the table and opened it up. He revealed pictures of the bloodied bed, the void obviously where Sara was lying. "You found Miss Sidle where?"

Grissom looked at the picture in horror, there was a lot of blood. "Before I tell you, I want to know how Sara's doing."

"I just spoke with her doctor; she's in recovery from the surgery." He heard Grissom whisper a 'Thank God' under his breath. "But, she's in a coma." With this new information, Grissom's head shot up, his eyes wide with worry. "They don't know how long it will last at this point; it's too soon to tell." The detective watched Grissom's reaction throughout the conversation. He determined either the man was truly sincere, or he was one hell of an actor.

After a moment, Grissom turned the picture so it was right side up. "She was here, and her hands were bound to this bed post."

"Did you cut her free?" Grissom nodded. "Using what?"

His eyes remained locked on the picture. "With my pocket knife." Grissom kept his voice low as he observed the picture.

"The same pocket knife you used to stab Miss Sidle with?"

Grissom's nostrils flared and his head shot up as his eyes bore into the detective. "No, and we're done here." The anger dripped from Grissom's voice, finally hinting to the detective that he was serious.

"Alright, you are currently under arrest for assaulting a CSI, and I'm sure by morning we'll have enough evidence to charge you for the assault, rape, and attempted murder of Sara Sidle." He stood sharply and left.

The guard moved to re-cuff Grissom and take him to a holding cell.

Grissom was placed in a cell that had yet to be occupied. He rubbed his wrists, as his eyes scanned over his accommodations for the night. He was tired, hungry, and upset didn't even come close. Reluctantly, Grissom lay down on the makeshift bed, and attempted to get comfortable, it was going to be a long night.

He never really slept. Throughout the night, more and more people were beginning to fill the small jail. A few other men were put in his cell for public intoxication and drunk driving. Grissom watched as they both slumped onto the floor, heads in their hands. As he watched he could tell one guy was looking a little green around the gills. Grissom just watched as his suspicions were confirmed, the man leaned to his right, getting to his hands and knees. With a few coughs, he vomited on the floor. Grissom turned his head to the ceiling, anything to block out the retching sound. Then it was a chain reaction, the other man at least made it to the small toilet before he started to vomit. Grissom rolled onto his right side to face the stone wall, anything to try and distance himself from this place.

After a few minutes he turned back to see both men passed out. The cell across from him occupied five men; he determined two were intoxicated, two appeared to be involved in a bar fight, he judged by the cuts and bruises on their faces, that and they were talking openly about it. But he couldn't get a read on the other man. His expression was blank; he had separated himself from the other cells occupants.

Before he knew it several officers entered carrying a case of bottled water and a box of doughnuts. "Rise and shine ladies, breakfast. Then some of you can be on your way."

Grissom sat up. Every joint in his body creaked and his muscles screamed at him. He finally stood up, and eased his way to the wall of bars.

"Here ya go Doc, don't think you're going to be getting out of here anytime soon."

He narrowed his eyes at the arrogant officer and took a bottle of water and a doughnut. Grissom watched them hand out the makeshift breakfast to everyone that was occupying the jail. He devoured the pastry and slowly sipped his water as he remained standing, but soon leaned into the bars.

"What no metal cup to bang?"

A smile crossed his face as he turned to see Catherine and Thomas standing in front of him. "You two have never looked so good."

Catherine moved closer to him. "God I hope you're talking about me and not him." She smiled and it also brought a smile to Grissom's face.

Thomas stepped forward. "What's going on Gil?"

"I can't get into the details here, but Catherine, Sara's at University Hospital. Can you check on her, and maybe see if there might be any trace that these incompetent bastards missed?" She nodded and he looked to Thomas. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Gil, from what I understand you hit a law enforcement officer."

"He was an arrogant CSI, who blatantly accused me of raping Sara." Grissom's voice was deep, but he managed to control his volume. \

Thomas sighed. "I'll see what I can do. I've been informed by the lead detective that they want to interrogate you this morning."

Grissom looked to Catherine. "Better hurry at the hospital." She put her arm through the bars and placed her palm on his scruffy cheek. With a weak smile she headed out.

"Alright Gil, here's the deal, so far you said you have cooperated, except for answering questions, so I'll meet with the DA and see if he won't agree to let you go." He paused before continuing. "Hang in there; we'll get this straightened out."

Grissom watched as Thomas left, both hands grasping onto the bars that caged him like a common criminal.

Catherine found her way to University Hospital, and asked the nurse stationed at the front desk for any information on Sara. The nurse told her to check with the desk on the third floor. She headed to her given destination, and once again approached the desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sara Sidle. I was told to check here." She quickly flashed her credentials to the nurse.

The nurse did a quick look up on her computer. "Here she is room 324, down the hall, on your left side."

"Thank you." Catherine headed to Sara's room, part of her cringed in fear of what she was going to find. When she approached the room, the door was propped open. The sound of beeps and whirring slowly filled the room as she entered. As her eyes found Sara, her tears found her. "Oh Sara."

She was dressed in the traditional hospital gown, multiple tubes and various monitor lines were running between her and various machines. Her entire face was bruised, and Catherine could see the bruises around her neck, one of the places the perp had held her down. She closed the door and approached the bed. "Sara, I'm so sorry this happened to you." She began talking as she retrieved her camera from her bag. "But don't you worry sweetie, we'll catch him." Catherine took pictures of her face and neck. The closer she got to her neck the more she could almost make out a hand print. Suddenly, she remembered a case where Grissom had proved strangulation by measuring the distance between the index finger and thumb. She decided to give it a go and carefully measured the mark.

Catherine apologized to Sara before lifting her gown to further look at her injuries. She saw not one, but two stab wounds. She carefully examined them and made notes about each one. After she photographed the bruises to her torso, she carefully spread her legs apart. Catherine's heart sank when she saw the clear indication that she had been raped. She was told that a SAE kit was taken, but she decided that there could have been something missed.

Once she had finished going over her injuries, Catherine sat next to Sara be for a few moments and held her hand. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize she had company, I'll come back."

Catherine was quick to stop him. "No, no, it's fine. I'm Catherine Willows, Sara's my friend. Listen, um, can you tell me the extent of her injuries?"

"Well, I'm only obligated to release that kind of information to family, and since he's the suspect in this…"

She fished in her wallet and drew out her identification. "I'm a CSI, I also work with Sara, and Gil did not do this. Please, tell me."

The doctor hesitated. "She's in a coma, the head trauma caused some swelling which put pressure on the brain, two broken ribs, and fractured wrist, fracture to the occipital bone, two puncture wounds resulting from a small knife, and she was raped. Anything else?"

"Yes, could you describe the stab wounds for me?"

The doctor pursed his lips and nodded. Catherine handed over a small notebook as he began to write. Once he was done she took it back and looked over it. "You signed and dated the bottom?"

"Use it as evidence if you want, I don't care. I guess I'm one of those who are always out to seek the truth and put the real perps behind bars." He gave her a half smile and left.

She finished looking over the description and smiled. "We're getting closer Sara, much closer."

* * *

Whoever thinks that Grissom is going to be found guilty raise your hands?

Okay, that was pointless because I can't see you; on the other hand, if you did raise your hand, you need to get your head checked. A few more chapters to go, I know, I know, it's kinda short. Sue me.

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

So, thegreatbluespoon and I were brains storming today, scary I know, and we came up with a title for the sequel for Teens & Tribulations. And that will be revealed at the end of this chapter.

Thanks to the many reviews and sorry some of you raised your hands, still didn't see you. And to my betas; Just Thinking, thegreatbluespoon, & Amanda Hawthorn.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

"Hey, get up. Your lawyer wants to talk to you."

Grissom stood and the officer walked around behind him, slapping the steel cuffs on his wrists. "Is that necessary?"

The officer moved his head to the side slightly. "Not really, I just enjoy it when people that are sworn to uphold the law, break it, get caught, and get what they deserve."

Grissom didn't say another word as the guard roughly led him through the maze of halls to yet another interrogation room. Thomas was already there waiting for him.

"Gil, sit down please."

Grissom waited until the uncomfortable cuffs were removed before taking a seat. "Please tell me you have good news."

Thomas sighed. "I talked to Catherine, and from that end, it's beginning to look up. I've spoken with a judge about your assault charge; we have an arraignment hearing this afternoon."

"So there's a chance you could get me out of this hell hole." Grissom interrupted with some enthusiasm in his voice. "What about Sara, you said you spoke with Catherine?"

"Yes." He paused and released a small sigh. "She made it out of surgery just fine. The…ah…CAT scan showed swelling to the brain." Grissom just looked over at Thomas with worried eyes. "She's in a coma, and the doctors don't know when she'll wake up."

Grissom hung his head, and that's when Thomas noticed his hands. "What happened to your right hand?"

Without picking his head up Grissom answered. "I hit a door and a CSI. Why?"

"Gil, was your hand that bruised when they took pictures of you?"

"I can't remember, what's that got to do with…" Grissom slowly picked his head up realizing what all he had done and how it must look. "They are going to try and pin this on me, aren't they?"

Thomas nodded. "It's looking that way. I'm thinking they are only processing the evidence that links to you." They were both silent for a moment. "Here, I was able to get a suit out of your hotel room."

Grissom took the garment from Thomas. "Thanks."

"If they want to question you about Sara…"

"I know, I know, I'll call you."

Thomas smiled. "See you in a few hours."

Grissom was taken back to his cell and within the hour, another guard came to get him. "The detective has some questions for you."

"Tell him he's going to have to wait until my attorney gets here."

"Well good news for you, he's already waiting." The guard moved to stand in front of Grissom. "Turn around, you know the drill."

"Yeah, well I'm getting sick of this drill."

Once the cuffs were secured, the guard pulled Grissom back roughly. "Get use to this drill, 'cause once your ass is in prison, they're gonna love you." With a little chuckle, he escorted Grissom to another interrogation room.

The officer pushed Grissom down into a chair.

"Do you mind?" Grissom motioned to his restrained hands.

"No, I don't" The guard remained standing in the corner.

Grissom gritted his teeth and waited. In a few minutes Thomas, Detective Harmon, and a CSI he had yet to meet entered.

"Take those cuffs off of my client." Thomas demanded.

Once the cuffs were removed the interrogation began. Detective Harmon started. "Dr. Grissom, is this your knife?" He placed an evidence bag on the table containing a bloody pocket knife.

Grissom leaned forward and looked without touching. "Yes."

Next, he threw a photograph of Grissom's hands on the table. "How did you get these bruises?"

"I hit a door at the hospital, and your CSI."

"Hit a lot of women Dr. Grissom?"

"I didn't hit Sara!" Grissom began to stand to get into the detectives face more.

Thomas grabbed his arm. "Gil." He warned. "Detective, where are these questions going?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why Dr. Grissom raped and stabbed his fiancé."

"Let's see what else you have, because right now, it's all speculation." Thomas said confidently.

"Other than the knife, a lot. Dr. Grissom's semen in the victim, several eye witnesses describing an argument they had just the night before. All of them saying he forced her into the elevator. Then there's the blood, the bruises on his hands, all of which suggest that he attacked Miss Sidle." The detective leaned back into his chair with confidence.

"You son of a…"

Thomas had his hold on Grissom a lot faster this time. "Gil. Detective, none of this is going to hold up in court, you know that right?"

The detective sat back up. "The DA thinks otherwise, gentlemen." He stood with the CSI. "Officer, would you?"

The officer standing behind Grissom forced him to his feet and quickly placed the cuffs back on his wrists.

"Dr. Grissom, you are going to be charged with the sexual assault and attempted murder of Sara Sidle." The detective smiled and left.

Thomas was shutting his case. "Don't worry Gil, I'll bring this up during your hearing and we'll see if we can't get you out. I'll get with Catherine, she claims to have good news." He watched as his client and friend was hauled back to his holding cell.

* * *

"All rise, the honorable Judge Henry Lewis presiding." The bailiff announced as the judge entered and seated. "You may be seated."

"This is a hearing, Dr. Gilbert Grissom, you have been charged with assaulting an officer, how do you plead."

Thomas and Grissom stood at the same time, as Thomas answered for Grissom. "No contest, Your Honor."

"Interesting, Dr. Grissom, do you understand your rights as you so plead?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Grissom answered.

Judge Lewis looked at the defendant. "Dr. Grissom, you don't strike me as a man that would rely on violence, would you like to explain why you assaulted an officer of the law?"

Grissom looked at Thomas, he nodded back. "Yes, I would Your Honor."

"Very well; I'm curious as to hear your reasoning."

Grissom cleared his throat. "At the time I was in the University Hospital waiting room. My fiancé had been attacked, and I was awaiting word of her condition. CSI Hill had arrived to retrieve any trace evidence on me. At first he didn't recognize me, but after I explained to him who I was, he said, and I quote, 'Wait until the guys here this; Dr. Grissom raped his girlfriend.' un quote." Grissom released a sigh. "That's when I lost my cool and hit him."

The judge looked on. "So you were provoked?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

The court room grew silent for a moment as Judge Lewis thought for a moment. "I've been in this city for quite a while, and I must say, these past few years there have been more and more complaints of officers shooting off their mouths." His statement was directed to the DA. "I'm going to let this one slide seeing as Dr. Grissom is a fellow member of law enforcement."

Grissom smiled and returned to sit behind the table next to Thomas, when the DA stood. "Your Honor, while we are all here…"

"I'm very aware of the other charges against Dr. Grissom. So, why don't we get this hearing over with as well? Dr. Grissom, how do you plea?"

They stood once again. "Not Guilty, Your Honor."

"Very well, now with the matter of bail."

The DA stood. "Your Honor, Dr. Grissom is being charged with the sexual assault and attempted murder of Sara Sidle. The people request a denial of bail."

"Your Honor…"Thomas stood suddenly. "I've seen their evidence against my client, and it's all circumstantial. Sara Sidle is Dr. Grissom's fiancé, why would he rape and attempt to murder her?"

"Your Honor, they had an argument the previous night, and we have several witnesses that can account that Dr. Grissom was very forceful with Miss Sidle." The DA fired back.

"It was a simple scuffle that was resolved by the time they got to their hotel room."

"Enough." The judge's voice boomed quieting the two arguing men. "Bail is set at two hundred fifty thousand dollars."

"Your Honor…" The DA plead.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Thomas said as he sat down.

"We're through here." The judge stood.

Before he banged the gavel Thomas stood. "Your Honor, my client would like to invoke his sixth amendment rights."

The DA was quick to refuse. "Your Honor, the prosecution hasn't had the appropriate time to process the necessary evidence."

The judge was fed up with the DA by then. "You should have thought about that before you charged Dr. Grissom. You have one week. Trial will begin one week from today at nine am. We're adjourned." He banged his gavel and left.

Grissom turned to Thomas. "Where's Catherine?"

* * *

Catherine had missed Grissom's hearing on purpose; she was multitasking like no other. "Ok, Warrick, I'm faxing this statement from Sara's surgeon. Make sure Robbins sees it as soon as he gets there, I want his opinion of the good doctor's statement."

"Will do. Cath, is this really happening?" Warrick asked with concern in his voice.

She sighed, "I'm afraid so"

"This reminds me of the Rachel Lyford case we had several years ago." He paused. "Are you thinking they are doing the same thing that we did?"

"Warrick, we had the murder weapon in Fife's car, they don't have shit here. They think they do, and will stop at nothing to see the famous entomologist behind bars."

"Man, this isn't right. I hope Sara wakes up soon, she'll straighten this entire thing out." Another voice came over the phone. "Listen, I need to go, I'll talk to you later."

Catherine smiled knowing he couldn't see it, but would hear it in her voice. "Yeah, you will."

She hung up and gathered her papers. There was something else that was bothering her. She headed to the police department to speak to the CSI in charge of railroading Grissom. "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows." She showed the receptionist her ID. "I need to speak with the CSI in charge of Gil Grissom's case."

"One moment please." The older blonde behind the desk was slightly more unfriendly than Judy. "He just returned from the field, I'll page him for you."

"Thank you." Catherine walked around the area looking at the bland decorations on the wall, wishing she was back in Vegas.

"Hello." Catherine turned around and a man that would definitely qualify as tall, dark, and handsome appeared. "I'm Michael Black, can I help you Miss…"

"Willows." She extended her hand. "Catherine Willows, I need to ask you a few questions."

"About?" He looked at her confused.

"About the evidence collection in the Sara Sidle case." She knew he would protest, but she was going to play the same card that Marjorie Wescott pulled on them years ago.

He laughed. "Catherine, this is an ongoing investigation…"

"Yes, but I'm Dr. Grissom's forensic specialist. Call your DA, I'm entitled to see any evidence as it's processed." Catherine was confidant and smooth as she spoke.

"You're kidding, right?"

She just slowly shook her head. "Nope, it's the law, and I'm here."

He could only purse his lips as he turned to get her an ID badge for their lab. Then he led her to his office.

"Mr. Black, how long was it when the victim was taken from the scene, before any of your CSI's was there to process her?" Catherine nearly choked on the words victim.

He leaned back into his chair. "I think Sam was the one who processed the victim. She noted…" He sat up and opened a file. "Several bruises covering her torso and face, two stab wounds, and retrieved an SAE kit from the nurse."

"Did Sam take photographs?"

"She took what she could. I guess things are hectic in the ER." Michael let out a small laugh.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "And since then, has anyone been to the hospital to take more photographs?"

"No."

"So, no one's been there to talk to the attending physician, or collect any possible evidence?" She knew she had this guy's number and was going to burn him with his own arrogance.

"I suppose no. I'll have someone go right away." He picked up the phone and gave a few short orders. "There, someone's on their way. Happy?"

"No." Catherine flipped through a few sheets she had in her folder. "Other than, Dr. Grissom and the victims prints in the room, was there an excess of others?"

Michael flipped through a few of his papers. "There were a few others. Some came back to the desk clerk, they were on the door; also on the door were a few that belonged to a Lloyd Butler, his prints were also found around the room."

"And did you check to see if he might have occupied the room prior to Dr. Grissom and Miss Sidle?" Michael narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that as a no. So, you claim to have eyewitnesses to an argument between Dr. Grissom and Miss Sidle.?"

"Yes."

"Did you pull hotel surveillance to confirm?" Once again he spoke with his eyes. "Another no. If I were you, I would get somebody on that as well."

Catherine could tell she was quickly beginning to wear out her welcome, but she didn't care, she was there to find the truth.

------------

Grissom slowly approached the room given to him by the nurse. Thomas followed. He looked through the door and instantly tears filled his eyes.

A hospital security guard remained next to Grissom. "I want to go in with her."

"Gil, you're being charged with this. There is no way you can go in there with her." Thomas kept his voice at a whisper as he watched more tears fall down Grissom's face. He knew there was no way Sara would awaken before the start of the trial. He only hoped that Catherine was gathering all of the evidence needed to prove Grissom's innocence.

* * *

Well, at least Grissom doesn't have to worry about the soap, yet.

As for that title; T&T: Youth & Reckoning Keep your eyes peeled for it.

TDCSI


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's another chapter, only a few more to go. Short I know, but I'm making headway on the sequel to T&T. I'm hoping to have it up before the insanely big premier next week.

Many thanks to my betas; Just Thinking, thegreatbluespoon, & Amanda Hawthorn.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

Grissom spent the days wearing out the carpet at the hotel room. It was killing him not being able to see Sara. Since he was the one accused of attacking her, there was no way he would even be able to get close enough to risk a glance. He was constantly on the phone with Catherine as periodically during the day she would make several stops to check in on Sara.

Eventually, Catherine had moved all of Grissom's and Sara's clothes from their former room, to the one shared by Thomas and herself. While Grissom was at the hospital with Sara, they were busy trying to gather any and all information to prove Grissom's innocence. In the process, Catherine was also trying to collect evidence to find the real rapist.

The week flew by and Grissom saw his day in court. He hated the fact that he needed to be proven innocent before they would try to find the real perpetrator. Catherine had informed him that the Madison CSI's were buried under their own evidence, and Thomas was not going to go easy on the unprepared District Attorney and his witnesses.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury…" The DA began his opening statement. "You are here to be the voice of a young woman who is unable to speak and point out her attacker," He moved around the podium and approached the jury box, "That man, Dr. Gil Grissom." His finger pointed to the defendant and his voice rose. "A nationally renowned entomologist and forensic scientist. Now why, would a man such as he, attack and rape his own fiancé? I'll tell you, he was presenting at the Midwest seminar, and she did something he didn't approve of. The night before he forced her into the elevator during an argument. That argument remained with Dr. Grissom throughout the next day. The seminar ended early, and he decided that she needed to be taught a lesson about embarrassing him in public."

Grissom leaned over to Thomas and whispered, "Can't you stop this?" Thomas just shook his head.

The DA slowly paced back and forth in front of the jury box as he continued. "Dr. Grissom subdued Miss Sidle by striking her multiple times, and then he tied her to the bed post, brutally raped her, and then when he was done, was still mad enough, that he used his pocket knife to stab her twice. Then…" The DA shook his head in disbelief. "Then he grew a conscious, called 911 and played the part of the distraught boyfriend to a T. Right now Miss Sidle is laying in a hospital bed. He beat her into a coma. This man, who has been sworn to uphold the law, now he thinks he's above the law. It's up to you, ladies and gentlemen, to put this man behind bars where he belongs."

Catherine rolled her eyes as the DA took his seat. She watched as Thomas straightened his tie, stood, and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, the DA has told a very good piece of fiction. He mentioned an argument, yes; Dr. Grissom and Miss Sidle did have an argument. He neglected to tell you that it was quickly resolved." Thomas moved to stand in front of the jury as the DA had. "The next morning, he went to the seminar and Miss Sidle went shopping. She returned to her room and was attacked. While this was happening, Dr. Grissom was purchasing flowers to present to his bride to be. When he found her, he wasn't thinking like the scientist he is; he was thinking like someone in love." His voice softened then grew in intensity with his next statement. "Immediately he went to her aid, and he used his pocket knife to cut her restraints." Thomas spoke with his hands and portrayed himself cutting imaginary ties. "Dr. Grissom was more concerned with saving his fiancé that he never thought twice about what he was doing. In the process he got her blood on him, he left his knife where he dropped it. The evidence the DA will produce will be nothing more than circumstantial. We'll go round and round about the facts of what happened that afternoon, but in the end you'll find that Dr. Gil Grissom is being framed by his own innocent actions."

He sighed and took his seat. Grissom leaned over. "That was very dramatic."

"What, too much?" Thomas turned to look at Catherine who gave him a thumb up.

"Mr. Stevens, you may call your first witness." Judge Lewis announced.

The DA stood. "Thank you Your Honor. Prosecution calls CSI Michael Black."

The CSI that Catherine had practically interrogated the week prior walked calmly to the witness box. He was sworn in by the bailiff and sat down.

Catherine looked at him intently; she could tell he was making an attempt to be confident. She leaned forward to whisper to Thomas. "Let him get his confidence, and then he'll crack." He nodded and went back to watching the scene unfold before him.

"Mr. Black, you helped process the scene at Dr. Grissom's hotel room."

"Yes," he leaned forward to the microphone, and then sat back again.

"Can you describe the scene as you entered?"

Michael cleared his throat. "I entered the room approximately two hours after the 911 call came in. The small entryway showed no signs of struggle, I entered the main room to find blood coating the foot of the bed. Upon first glance, there was a cut neck tie still fastened to a bed post at the foot of the bed. Next to that post on the floor was a bloodied pocket knife."

The DA moved quickly to grab a baggie. "Is this the knife you found?"

The CSI leaned forward to look at the knife. "Yes, it is."

"And when you questioned Dr. Grissom, did he recognize the knife?"

"Yes, Dr. Grissom said it was his knife."

Mr. Stevens put the evidence down and returned to the witness. "Please continue your description of the scene, Mr. Black."

"The assault was limited to the bed. There was only blood found in that area. We took extensive pictures and multiple blood samples."

Once again the DA interrupted. "And of those blood samples, were you able to determine who the blood belonged to?"

Mr. Black nodded. "We got a confirmed match to the victim and a small smear on the knife belonging to the defendant."

"So, it's possible that the defendant cut himself while stabbing the victim?" He shrugged as he turned to face the jury.

Thomas stood suddenly. "Objection, Your Honor, he's leading the witness."

Judge Lewis responded. "Sustained, council will rephrase the question."

"Mr. Black, upon finding this evidence, how could his blood have gotten onto the knife?"

Michael sucked in a breath. "The evidence shows, the victim had two small stab wounds to her torso. Dr. Grissom must have cut himself when he stabbed her."

Grissom continue to attempt to show no emotion as they described a situation that he knew never happened.

"Thank you. No further questions."

Thomas stood and smoothed the front of his suit jacket. "Mr. Black, you said you had spoken with Dr. Grissom about his knife, did you not?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you he did with the knife?"

The CSI looked somewhat confused momentarily. "He said he used it to cut the restraints."

"Is there any way he could have cut himself when cutting the tie?" Thomas began to slowly pace in front of the witness.

"If all he was doing was cutting the tie…"

"What if he was panicked?" Thomas interrupted throwing Michael off. "Dr. Grissom had just found his fiancé raped, beaten, and bound. Wouldn't anyone in that situation be panicked?"

Michael sat back slightly. "I suppose it's possible."

"Mr. Black, have you, or any of your fellow investigators spoken with the surgeon who repaired Miss Sidle's stab wounds?" Thomas began walking to the defense table.

"No."

"Your honor, I have here a written statement obtained by the defense's own forensic specialist, Catherine Willows. She spoke with the doctor and he wrote his description of the wounds prior to stitching her up." He gave a copy of the paper to the DA and the original to Judge Lewis. He handed a second copy to the witness, "Mr. Black, could you read the statement for us?"

"Objection, Your Honor." The DA stood.

"Over-ruled." The judge quickly responded. "You may precede Mr. Simms."

"Thank you Your Honor, Mr. Black?"

The CSI cleared his throat as he looked down to the paper before him. "The wounds to Miss Sidle's torso were shallow and smooth. The depth just under four inches."

Thomas moved to pick up the bag containing Grissom's bloody pocket knife. "This knife is four and a half inches long and half of the blade is serrated. So, if Dr. Grissom did indeed stab his fiancé with it, the wound would be deeper and rough, correct?"

Michael quickly tried to defend himself. "Yeah, but he may not have stuck the entire blade in her."

Thomas was quick to shoot down the CSI once again. "Even if that were true, how do you explain the different textures between the wound and the knife?"

Michael sat in silence, and the DA knew this piece of key evidence was a bust.

"No further questions Your Honor." Thomas sat back down next to Grissom.

"The witness may be excused." Michael got up and walked out, clearly frustrated about what had just happened. "Call your next witness."

"The people call Mr. Bryan Holmes to the stand." The hotel desk clerk entered the court room and was sworn in. The DA decided to get this witness on his side. "How are you Mr. Holmes?"

The clerk was obviously nervous and leaned forward to speak into the microphone. "Fine."

"On the evening prior to the attack on Miss Sidle, were you working the front desk?

"Yes."

"Had you seen the altercation between the defendant and the victim the previous night?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe what you saw?"

Bryan looked around the room and fidgeted. "They came in through the front doors after nine that evening. It was clear they were having an argument; they were near yelling at each other. Even as they waited in front of the elevator they fought."

Mr. Stevens moved around to stand just in front of the intimidated clerk. "Did you hear what the argument was about?"

The clerk nodded. "It had something to do with her wanting to go out alone and see the sights, and he didn't want her to."

"Really?" He turned to eye the jury, "Then what happened?"

"The elevator arrived. He stepped in, but when she didn't follow, he grabbed her arm and forced her in with him. I knew it hurt her, because she yelled out that it hurt before the doors closed."

"So, you're saying you witnessed the defendant being physical with the victim."

"Mmm."

"Yes or no, for the court reporter, Mr. Holmes," The judge interceded.

"Sorry, yes, he was being physical with her." The man fidgeted more.

The DA seemed pleased as he took his seat. Tomas stood and swiftly approach the witness. "Did you see what happened in the elevator, or after they exited?"

"No."

"And would you like to tell the jury why you or no one else knows what happened?"

"Um, the security cameras went off line the night before."

"Where?"

"Only in the elevator cars and upper level hallways."

Thomas nodded. "And do you recall what room Dr. Grissom and Miss Sidle were staying in?"

"Twenty one something." The clerk was getting more nervous by the second.

"In other words one of the floors were the cameras weren't working?"

"Yes."

"Other than that one altercation, were there other times that you observed the couple together?" Thomas asked hoping to calm the clerk with something simple.

He sighed. "Yes, many times."

"And what were they like?"

"Every day, Dr. Grissom would return to the hotel to pick up Miss Sidle. I assumed he took her out to lunch, and then he would bring her back, always escorting her to the elevator. Several nights they had dinner in the hotel restaurant. They were very 'into' each other."

"Thank you Mr. Holmes. No further questions." Thomas gave a slight nod before returning to his seat.

The DA flipped several pages as the judge dismissed the clerk. So far, the defense was tearing apart his witnesses. He stood. "The people call Detective Harmon to the stand."

The doors opened and the detective that had questioned Grissom before entered and was sworn in. He was aware of what the defense was doing to the prosecution's witnesses, and was bound and determined to make his evidence stick.

"Detective Harmon, when you questioned Dr. Grissom, did you observe any evidence that was in plain sight." The DA began.

"Yes, the knuckles on his right hand were bruised."

"And did he have an explanation for it?"

Harmon leaned forward. "He claimed that he hit a door in the hospital waiting room, but that was before he assaulted the CSI."

"Objection, Your Honor, my client has already been cleared of those charges." Thomas protested.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard the detective's last comment."

The DA continued. "Did you read the report admitted by CSI Yuni?"

"Yes. She did the examination of Miss Sidle at the hospital as she was admitted and also after her surgery. She reported trauma indicating forced entry, and the sexual assault kit revealed the presence of semen."

The DA walked around to stand next to the jury box. "Did you find a match from the DNA?"

The detective sat confidently as he spoke. "The semen belonged to the defendant. Also, we found a few of Miss Sidle's fingernails contained skin cells. They too belong to the defendant."

"So, she fought with her attacker before she was bound?"

His response was a nod. "Yes, she fought as hard as she could."

The DA smiled. "Thank you. No further questions at this time." As he returned to his seat, the DA couldn't help but smirk at Thomas.

He just smiled back as he rose. "Detective Harmon, did your lab find any other trace on the SAE kit?"

The detective pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the attorney. "No."

"Did you even run any other test on the sample taken?"

"No."

"Detective, did you review the security tape in the lobby the night of said argument between Miss Sidle and my client?"

"Yes."

"Did you look at the tape of the lobby the afternoon of the attack?" Thomas leaned back on the defense table.

Harmon looked from the DA to Thomas. "Um, well…"

"Another no." Thomas interrupted as he stood and walked purposefully to the witness box. "It never occurred to you to see if the rapist waltzed out the front door. I mean, were you in such a rush to point the finger at my client, that you neglected the possibility that maybe he was innocent." He gave a half smile before returning to the table.

Several members of the jury stared down the detective as he was excused from the stand. Grissom was quick to observe their reaction to all of the day's events. The gavel banged and Judge Lewis called it a day.

* * *

Well, it looks like things might be looking up for Grissom. But, with me you never know, I did listen to thespoon and killed Jason.

TDCSI


	6. Chapter 6

So, I'm very antsy about tonight, if you're not, there's something seriously wrong with you. Thanks for the minimum reviews, and to my betas and friends; Just Thinking, Amanda Hawthorn, & thegreatbluespoon.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

Grissom was flanked by Catherine and Thomas as he exited the court house. Before they went out the front doors, several police officers walked up to them. He couldn't have cared less, but Catherine wasn't about to stay silent.

"Now what?" She barked.

"The front is now a campsite for the press. As soon as you head out those doors, they'll be on you like white on rice." Thomas explained.

Grissom just let out a disappointing sigh as the officers moved to the front doors. As predicted, the minute the doors opened, a small herd of questioning reporters was all over them.

"Dr. Grissom, did you do it?" was the main question they asked. Grissom remained silent as Thomas and Catherine tried to get him to the waiting car. The small bubble they formed around him shrunk as they tried to move through the mass of bodies.

When they finally entered the car, Thomas was quick at getting it into gear and speeding off to get away from the mob. He glanced back through the mirror towards Grissom. Depressed was a good description of him at the moment, but there was something missing; he appeared as if a part of him had died. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure." Grissom's voice was defeated and weak sounding.

Thomas figured by early tomorrow the prosecution would run out of evidence for him to tear apart, and then he could run through his, and get this entire nightmare over with. After dinner, both he and Catherine escorted Grissom to the hotel room.

"Gil…" Catherine started. "Can you tell me anything about what you remember the day Sara was attacked?"

Grissom picked up a picture of Sara and sat down heavily on the bed. "I bought flowers to give to her. Another 'I'm sorry' after our fight." He sucked in a breath and held it briefly. Suddenly he turned to Catherine. "Oh, my God."

"What?"

"The guy on the elevator." His expression remained blank.

Catherine was trying to get a read on him. "What guy?"

"It was him. He's the one who attacked Sara."

"Gil…" Catherine's voice prodding him to elaborate.

"He had sandy blonde colored hair, about my height. He had on a black tank top and jeans. It never occurred to me; he had a dark spot on the back of his shoulder. I think it was blood." His face turned to stone as he tried to get his memory to focus. "And he was in a hurry to leave the hotel."

"Would you recognize him again?" Thomas was quick to ask.

Grissom nodded as Catherine turned and headed for the door. "I'll call you after a while."

Thomas and Grissom didn't see Catherine again until the next morning. Grissom had showered and dressed, and was waiting for Thomas, when the door to their room clicked and Catherine burst in. Thomas had just emerged from the bathroom. His hair and torso was still damp as the only thing he was wearing was a standard issue hotel towel. Catherine couldn't help but take a moment to gawk at him before sharing her news.

Once she was finished undressing Thomas with her eyes she spilled her news she was bursting with. "I found him."

"What?" Both men answered and approached her.

She held out a rap sheet. "His name is Lloyd Butler. Priors for rape, and every other crime against women. Here's a still from the hotel surveillance." She held out the picture.

Grissom took it and narrowed his eyes. "That's him." He said coldly.

"I cross checked the other prints taken from the room. His prints were found outside the door, but not inside, also several partials that were collected off of one bed post." She let out a sly grin.

"The one post Sara was bound to." Thomas pitched in. Catherine nodded as Thomas shook his head. "Why didn't they catch this before?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "I think they were trying to get the big bad entomologist."

"Well, this entomologist bites back." Grissom turned to Thomas. "Is this enough to end the trial?"

His head moved back and forth slightly. "I'm not sure. I think if Catherine could find just that little bit more."

They all looked up to each other as the same thought entered their heads. "Sara."

"You guys get to the court house; I'm going to the hospital then back to the lab." Catherine turned and went to the door before adding, "I'll see you after a bit."

Once again they watched her leave.

As Thomas suspected, the DA only had one more piece of evidence to present, but Thomas was confident he wouldn't have a problem discrediting it as he had the rest. "So, you were the CSI who processed Dr. Grissom?"

"Yes." CSI Hill answered.

"And you said in your report that that Dr. Grissom had appeared to have washed his hands?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask him why?"

"No."

Thomas leaned back casually on the table in front of Grissom. "When you photographed the defendant, did you notice a bruise on his right hand at that time?"

The witness had to think for a second. "I can't remember."

He turned and retrieved a photo. "This is a picture of Dr. Grissom's hands that you took, roughly an hour after the attack. Are there any bruises present?"

Victor took the picture and looked it over. "Yes. They are faint."

"Faint bruises and no visible teeth marks on his knuckles. So, how would it be possible that my client hit Miss Sidle repeatedly in the face without so much as getting a mark on himself?" The CSI didn't answer the rhetorical question. Thomas returned the photo and returned to the witness with another picture. "What is this picture of?"

CSI Hill took the offered item and answered quickly. "This is of the defendants back."

"And could you describe it to the jury?"

"It shows visible track marks of finger nail scratches. Four on each shoulder blade."

Thomas took the picture and showed it to the jury. "Can you explain these marks?"

"They came from the victim. We retrieved skin cells from the defendant under her fingernails."

The sly attorney turned back to the witness. "If she was tied up, how did she scratch his back?" Thomas was quicker than the CSI. "Dr. Grissom would have to have his shirt off as he raped Miss Sidle. Does that make sense to you?"

The CSI sat silent; he had no idea how to answer the questions fired at him by the defense.

"No further questions, Your Honor."

"The witness is excused. Any more witnesses council?" The Judge barked out.

"The people rest Your Honor."

"Defense, call your first witness."

Thomas stood and looked down at Grissom. Other than Catherine, Grissom was his other witness, and he did not want to put Grissom on the stand. As he was about to call Grissom's name, the court room doors opened. Catherine handed him a folder and sat down behind Grissom, winking in the process. Thomas quickly thumbed over the contents in the folder.

"Your Honor, the defense calls CSI Catherine Willows to the stand." He turned to Catherine.

She smiled back and stood. As she was being sworn in Thomas walked around the table, new folder in hand. "Ms Willows, you were present as some of this evidence was processed."

"Yes."

"During his testimony, CSI Black mentioned that it was possible that when Miss Sidle's attacker stabbed her, the blade of the knife may not have completely penetrated her skin. Is that consistent with your findings?" Thomas paused in front of the jury awaiting Catherine's response.

Catherine was eager to give her reply, "Well, when a person is stabbing another person in rage, as the wounds on Miss Sidle suggest, they rarely stop midway. The knife would have penetrated completely."

"So in your expert opinion, is this the knife used in the attack on Miss Sidle?" He held the knife up for Catherine and the jury to see.

"In this case, this wound fell short. This is not the knife that stabbed Miss Sidle. It is too long and more importantly it is serrated" She sat back, confident in her testimony.

Picking up a file folder from the defense table, Tomas moved on to his next line of questioning. "Did you run a second sexual assault examination on Miss Sidle once she was out of surgery?" He passed the results to the DA and the judge.

"I did," Catherine affirmed.

"What did you find?" He stepped back making sure everyone had a clear view of the witness as she proceeded to answer,

"First, I found traces of spermicide in the sample contained on the original swab collected by one of the Madison CSIs."

"To you, what would this indicate?"

"That the perpetrator wore a condom, and the presence of Dr. Grissom's DNA was from a previous encounter."

"Can you tell the court your observations of the evidence processing at the Madison lab?"

She smiled. "Of course. At the lab, I noticed not all of the evidence collected was being processed."

"And what did you do about that?"

"I explained that all of the evidence needs to be processed. I also noticed that there were no follow ups done. The victim's attending was never questioned; I had to ask about the surveillance, and why not all of the finger prints collected were not being processed."

"So, in other words, you hand walked these CSIs through evidence gathering?"

"Objection." The DA intervened.

"Question withdrawn." Thomas picked up a second file, "Ms Willows, this file contains the results from the Madison print lab. Who did the processing?"

"A Marty Hall and Veronica Gardner, they are both lab techs."

Thomas handed the folder to the judge. "Your Honor, this folder contains evidence that will acquit my client, and place Lloyd Butler at the scene." He eyed the jury as he spoke.

"Objection."

"Council approach the bench." Judge Lewis ordered as both men stood in front of him. He flipped though the file, and once he was satisfied, passed it to the DA. "How on earth did your people miss this?"

Once the DA had finished reading he responded with a slight shake to his head. Thomas stood there looking like the cat that that had just swallowed the canary.

They moved away and Catherine was dismissed. She mouthed to Thomas, 'What's going on?' He just gave a shake of his head.

"Your Honor, the defense calls Dr. Gilbert Grissom to the stand."

Grissom looked at Thomas in disbelief as he rose slowly and entered the witness box, where the bailiff swore him in.

"Dr. Grissom, can you tell the court about your argument with Miss Sidle?" Thomas started.

With a sigh Grissom started his story. "We argued about Sara wanting to go sightseeing on her own. It had been a month since her abduction, and I was still apprehensive about her being out alone."

Thomas raised his hand to stop Grissom. "She was abducted?"

Grissom nodded. "By a serial killer. She was barely alive when we got to her." At the jury's acknowledgement, he continued. "Her recovery was stressful on both of us. Since I was at the seminar all day, I couldn't do much with her." He scoffed as he recalled the scuffle. "She just wanted to see the city. I was selfish. That's what the argument was about. It was stupid, and on the elevator ride to our room, we both agreed that we were being childish." Now came the part he didn't want to share.

"Please continue." Thomas encouraged.

He still hesitated. "By the time we got to our room, we were…uh…umm….engaged with each other." Grissom looked at the judge to see if that was enough of an analogy for him, because he did not want to elaborate on the events that occurred.

Judge Lewis raised an eyebrow

Grissom cracked a sly smile. "That's how my DNA ended up under Sara's finger nails. She scratched my back, and no, we didn't use a condom." He waited so everyone could catch up.

"Only once?" Thomas inquired.

The question was vague, but Grissom got it. "No. Three times." His face flushed red with embarrassment.

Catherine leaned back into her chair and couldn't help but smile, knowing full well what make-up sex entails.

Thomas cracked a small smile and took several steps back towards the defense table. "Alright, then you left the next day."

"Yes, and we agreed that Sara was going to go do some shopping on her own." Grissom continued to retrace his steps. "After I purchased the orchids, I headed straight for the hotel. When I was getting on the elevator, I collided with a man who seemed to be in a hurry to get out."

A photo suddenly appeared in front of him. "Is this the man?"

He never noticed Thomas approach him with the photo. Grissom looked at the picture of said man and himself outside the hotel elevators. "Yes."

"I've been over the evidence in this folder, and it definitely points the finger at Mr. Butler. That and the DA rushed into this whole ordeal. Your honor, I move for an immediate motion for dismissal." Thomas spoke confidently.

"Mr. Stevens?" Judge Lewis inquired, "Do you have anything further?"

He rose, looking defeated, "No, Your Honor."

Judge Lewis straightened the evidence in the folder he possessed. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, we thank you for your services. This case is dismissed." The gavel banged and never had a blatant bang sounded so good to Grissom's ears.

Catherine went to him and hugged him. "Thank you Cath." Grissom wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks Thomas." He extended a hand to the lawyer.

"Just doing our job." He answered for them both.

Grissom released Catherine and she checked her phone. Her face suddenly changed.

"What?" Grissom asked. "Cath, what's wrong?"

She looked up to them as the tears began to fill her eyes. "We need to get to the hospital."

* * *

So, he's not guilty. Horray!! Although I do wish for more reviews, the four I get are enough. I know everyone has a lot on their mind with the upcoming episode tonight, but pleeeease review. I'll be nice and post T&T very shortly.

TDCSI


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter. Thanks for those who have reviewed, and thanks to my betas; Just Thinking, Amanda Hawthorn, & thegreatbluespoon.

And for reading this, there is a treat at the end. Thanks everyone.

* * *

Framed by Innocence

As Thomas steered the car towards University Hospital, Catherine sat silent in the back seat watching as Grissom, who was seated next to Thomas, stare aimlessly through the windshield. Although her heart grew heavy with concern, there was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, but before she could explore her thoughts further, the car came to a screeching stop just outside the hospital's front doors. Grissom was out in record time; Thomas tossed the keys at the parking attendant, as Catherine struggled to keep up. She followed Thomas as he pursued Grissom.

They reached the third floor; Grissom rushed out of the elevators and made a bee-line towards Sara's room. Her guard was still standing at the door, and when Grissom tried to enter, he was quick to prevent him.

"Let me go!" Grissom stood face to face with the guard, unyielding as his chest puffed out and his teeth gritted in an attempt to enter the room that held his future.

"I'm sorry sir." The guard put his hands up in an attempt to stop Grissom.

Thomas was at the arguing men in an instant. "He was acquitted. You can let him in. I have the paperwork down in my car. If you want, I can go and get them, but something tells me by the time I get back, he'll have already made his way in there." The guard looked at Thomas reading his eyes. He could tell the man wasn't lying, as he slacked his hold on Grissom

He entered the semi-dark room and found the bed empty. Grissom came rushing back out to the nurses' station. "Where is she? She's not in her room."

The red head was sitting calmly behind a computer. She looked up at him before pushing a few more keys. "She's currently getting an MRI. Are you…Grissom?"

He nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, Miss Sidle woke up. She was calling out the name Grissom."

Grissom's face lit up at the new information. "Sara's awake?"

The red head nodded and continued typing. Suddenly Grissom felt his heart leap for joy. His Sara was awake. He walked back to a concerned looking Catherine and Thomas.

Catherine reached out to comfort him. "What's going on Gil?"

He looked up, still somewhat shocked before cracking a smile. "Sara's awake. She's awake." His eyes welled up with happiness as the thought of seeing and being with her again was suddenly possible. Catherine was hugging him by the time he came back to reality. Thomas was standing in front of him, his smile extending from ear to ear at the news. They entered the vacant room, sat down, and patiently waited for Sara to return.

It was nearly an hour of hair pulling for Grissom before the door was pushed open. Several nurses pushed in the bed, and repositioned it. He stood and impatiently waited for them to move away. When they did leave, Grissom was quick to take up Sara's hand and gaze over her sleeping face. He reached a hand to softly caress her cheek. At the contact, Sara's eyes fluttered open.

"Gil." Her voice was soft and full of exhaustion.

"I'm here honey, I'm here." He smiled down at her as she let her head fall into his hands. At this point all he wanted to do was make her feel safe.

Sara let her eyes close as she leaned into Grissom's hand. It was warm and comforting. Earlier, when she had woken up, she had been disoriented and ready to pick up the fight where it had left off. It had taken several nurses to calm her down. She had asked about Grissom, and they assured her he was still in town and that they would find him, but they did leave out a key piece of information.

Grissom was content at the moment just to hold her hand. He knew that she would eventually find out about him being accused of hurting her. It was something he thought she needed to hear from him, and not over the TV. It seemed every local news station camped outside of the hotel and courtroom. He was about to say something when he noticed Sara had fallen asleep. Grissom never released her hand as he reached to pull a chair up to sit beside her bed.

Catherine and Thomas left shortly after Sara fell asleep; they were planning to aid in the search for Sara's attacker. Grissom remained at her bedside, until she woke back up, and once again she was ready to fight.

Sara's arms and legs flailed about fighting off an imaginary person. "Get off me! Get off!" She screamed as her eyes remained tightly shut.

"Sara! Sara, it's okay, it's me, it's Gil." He tried to wake her, his concern growing at her distress.

Once her eyes opened and she saw him, Sara sat up suddenly and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his shoulder as his hands gently rubbed up and down her back trying to soothe her as she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright," he soothed. "Everything's alright. I'm here, you're safe." Grissom continued speaking softly attempting to calm her.

Eventually, Sara did pull back to look at him. He wanted to lean in and give her a soft kiss, but after what she had been through, he didn't know how welcome it would be. She beat him to it, and moved to kiss his cheek. Grissom kissed her back before she pulled away.

"They tell me I was in a coma." Grissom nodded. "Did I do anything like that?"

His face fell; he knew he needed to tell her what he had been though the past week and a half. "Sara, honey, I need to tell you some things. Now, just please listen, alright?" She nodded and he moved to prop up her pillows so she was able to sit up comfortably. He released a sigh as he began. "Honey, do you remember what happened to you?" Grissom watched as tears filled her eyes. She didn't need to give any further acknowledgement. "I found you not long after." Her eyes filled and gravity pulled the pooling tears down her face. "I did everything I could to help you, and in the process, I…incriminated myself."

Sara shook her head. "But it wasn't you." Her statement was barely a whisper.

"I know, but they didn't believe me. I was arrested and tried." Sara's face turned to shock at the sudden turn of events. "Catherine and my attorney flew out here to help, and in the process, Cath discovered who attacked you."

She was still in shock over the whole thing. "You were arrested?" Grissom nodded. "But your job, you'll lose it."

He took up both of her hands in his trying to calm her. "I'm not worried about any of that right now; I'm only concerned with you. I want to make sure you're alright."

Sara leaned forward and Grissom wrapped his arms around her being mindful of her injuries. Once again her sobs began to shake her. "I don't ever want to leave you again. I'm sorry I was so stubborn."

"Sara, this wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that this is because of something you wanted." He paused as his own voice caught with emotion.

Grissom held Sara as they let the silence fall over them. Neither wanted to dwell on the part of what had occurred, but then a knock came at the door. Sara attempted to dry her eyes as Catherine slowly entered.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" She moved to sit in a chair next to Sara and Grissom.

Sara gave a slight shrug to her shoulders. "As good as could be expected I suppose."

Catherine smiled and put her hand on Sara's arm. "I'm glad to see you're alright." She pulled out a file. "Sara, I need to ask about your attack." Catherine noticed Sara tense at the mention of that afternoon.

Grissom squeezed her hands, and she turned her head to look into his eyes. They were full of remorse and strength. He wanted nothing more than to help her.

"Sara, do you remember anything?" Catherine asked softly.

She nodded. "I remember everything; his face, his clothes, his smell." As she spoke suddenly bile began to rise as her stomach churned. Her face turned and quickly Grissom realized she was going to be sick. He grabbed a nearby pan just in time as Sara attempted to throw up the contents of her stomach, which was very little.

Grissom rubbed circles on her back trying to aid her as he glared at Catherine, almost condemning her for even bringing the subject up. She looked back at him, silently telling him he knows it has to be done. After Sara had calmed down, Catherine opened the folder and retrieved a mug shot.

"Sara, I have a picture of who we believe did this to you. Would you be willing to take a look at it?" Catherine grasp the photo waiting for her confirmation. "Other than the hotel surveillance, this is the only picture they have of the guy."

Grissom continued to soothe her. "You don't have to do this now."

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Sara extended her hand to accept the picture from Catherine. It only took a slight glance to confirm the face of her nightmare. Sara nodded. "It's him, but he didn't have the goatee." She quickly handed the picture back to Catherine.

Catherine was waiting to ask one more question, and before she could ask Sara brought it up herself.

"And yes, if you find him, I will testify. I'm not going to let him ruin my life."

Grissom smiled, and Catherine placed a comforting hand on Sara's arm. "You're very brave Sara. I envy you for that. Don't worry we'll find him." She stood and left.

Sara turned back to Grissom. "Do you think they'll really find him?"

He could only shrug his shoulders. "They'll get his picture out there, and hope someone will spot him. You know the odds as much as I do."

She nodded and leaned forward into Grissom's arms. He held her firmly giving her the strength she needed to keep going.

A week had past and Catherine along with the Madison CSI's, were unable to locate Lloyd Butler, he had dropped completely off the map. They searched his apartment only to find that he had quickly packed what he could carry and split.

Sara was released from the hospital and Grissom had quickly booked them and Catherine a plane ticket back to Vegas. Thomas returned to Sin City the day after Grissom's acquittal. They were waiting in the terminal for their plane to board. Sara was leaning into Grissom while Catherine was on her cell phone arguing with Lindsey.

Grissom was constantly looking around, thinking that Lloyd was behind every corner just waiting for Sara to get separated so he could finish the job. Sara was more confident that he had skipped town like the Madison PD suspected. Yet, she still never let herself be more than ten feet away from Grissom.

Catherine hung up the phone as the announcement came over the PA that their plane was boarding. They each handed their ticket and headed onto the plane. Not all too far away, a sandy blonde haired man spit the remains of his last Copenhagen dip into an empty pop bottle, as he watched the fascinating blonde and brunette board the third plane of the day headed towards Las Vegas.

He tossed the bottle into the trash and headed back down the terminal. His smile was intoxicating as he approached the young blonde behind the American Airlines ticket counter.

She smiled back. "Can I help you, sir?"

A flirtatious smile crossed his features. "Maybe you can."

* * *

The End

Yeah, now that's a cliffhanger.

Okay, get ready 'cause here it comes. T&T: Youth and Reckoning will debut on October 9. Why you ask? It's my birthday and I want lots of reviews for my birthday. It's only a week away so stop whining, I can hear you from here.

Thanks for reading this.

TDCSI


End file.
